Draco's Adventure: A New Adventure: Chapter 13 in William's eyes
by ElementalSnivy
Summary: After entering the Pokemon Center in Cerulean city, William and co ran into some problems, now, you've seen Draco's POV, now see it in William's POV


**HIHIHiya everyone, today I bring you something different, as many of you know, Pokebron moved to AOOO (Archive of our own) due to some Bull, so I decided to write a re-write of chapter 13 in William and Glenda's POV, soo here it is, the re-write of ****Draco's Adventure: A New Adventure: Chapter 13 in William's eyes**

**Draco and Faith belong to Pokebron**

**William, Glenda, Leena and Martin belong to me**

**Pokemon belongs to (Of freaking course) Gamefreak and Nintendo**

**Pov. William**

**Time: 12:10 am (After the misunderstanding with Styles)**

**Location: Inside the Pokemon Center in Cerulean city (Draco's room)**

Okay then... I don't know what just happened but that guy is seriously strange, I mean, you can't just bust into someone's room like that and... DID HE JUST JUMP OUT A WINDOW, THE HELL?!

I turned to look at Draco with a serious expression "Okay..First how did you do all of that stuff!? I mean seriously no one is that fast..."

He was about to say something, but shut his mouth. I can tell he was contemplating hard on what to say to me but, he's my friend, my only one aside from... never mind, he's gone now.

I looked at him with a kinder expression "Dude, it's alright I won't judge you."

I waited for him to answer for a few seconds until

"I am the Son of Giratina and Arceus."

(...What? What did he just say, Giratina, Arceus? Did... did he get hit in the head or is he just messing with me?)

I snickered, then I laughed for about 10 seconds, I looked up at him, not even a smile or even a smirk, just a deadpanned expression. "R-really?!"

He nodded and continued "My mother is Arceus and my Father is Giratina..My mother was raped by Giratina."

I'm... not gonna comment on that "...Then Giratina was banish to the distortion world for three thousand years...(So that's why they say the distortion world is Giratina's realm, but seriously, rape? Do they even have genders?..)

"...Then one thousand year later..I was born..And my powers draw from my eyes...But my green eye..I don't know what it is supposed to do...I know that my red eye or aka Eye of Insanity does... But I don't know what the other one does...Then my mother or Arceus took care of me..While my father was banish to the distortion world for three thousand years..She could have gotten rid of me but... She couldn't get rid of me...Because she loved me..."

I could not help but smile at him, not because of him being 2 legendaries' son and not because of his powers, but because I know that even if he has both of those thing, he is still human and that he knows that his mother loves him. Speaking of love, lately I've been thinking about how Faith has been acting around Draco lately, I have seen it before, that expression while sleeping, that wet mark, and that look she gives him from rime to time, it's obvious that Faith loves him, and he has been acting strange around Faith too, does that mean he loves her, a Pokémon, if so... he's just like me then, except I don't see that as a problem, I just need to confirm something with Draco.

I looked at him frowning slightly "Draco, I need your opinion on... something"

He smiled "Sure! Shoot ahead!"

Alright here it goes "What do you think about Pokephillia?"

He was taken aback, it was obvious by his face, he looked down, deep in thought. The silence in this room is pretty uncomfortable, and then he spoke up with a grim look on his face. "I always consider it bad...but I don't really have an opinion on it, since I never really thought about it, pretty much because I would have my Pokémon and trainers license taking away, as well as prison. I always saw it as a bad thing because of that..."

I looked at him sadly and turned away 'Really, THAT'S your answer? It's quite a typical one at that. Afraid of that... Arceus forsaken thing they call 'Pokephilia'' I turned and looked at him, directly into his eyes "I want you to think about this. What if the F.O.P. (Federation of Pokémon) and people are just afraid of change, what if Pokémon and humans truly love each other, but they're afraid, so they enforce laws to hide...?"

I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. "I know how Faith feels about you."

He snapped his head up and was once again shocked. "W-wha-?"

I cut him off, smiling "She loves you Draco, I see it in her eyes, not only that but, she always stared at you, also think about it, why was she depressed? Was it because she was mistreated? Was it because she lost something important to her? Or was it because she is in love with someone but, can't because humanity classifies that as Forbidden love?"

And my job was done, just by looking at his wide eyes, he realized it, he loves her, I can tell. I took my hand off his shoulder, he then looked at me looked at me "William can you leave? I need to think about a few things."

I smiled 'Go on buddy , let your emotions flow like a river' "Sure."

I was about to leave when Draco called me "Wait! Do... do you love a Pokémon too?"

I stood at the door, staring at it for 2 seconds after hearing that 'Might as well tell him'

I looked over my shoulder and smiled "Yea, I love Glenda, although, I'm not sure that she might return my feelings"

He gave me a thumb up and smiled "If you love her I am sure she will return her feelings."

I smiled a bit wider. "Thanks Draco, for everything, and for understanding"

I then left, leaving Draco to himself and his thoughts. I walked towards Glenda who was watching TV with my pseudo-siblings, Martin the Mudkip and Leena the Eevee. "Hey Glenda? Can you come with me for a moment; I need to tell you something."

Glenda stood up and walked (or hopped) towards me. "Sure, see you two tomorrow, and goodnight!"

After walking for a while, we both made it to my room, we then both sat down and Glenda spoke up. "So, what did you what to talk to me for?"

"I... need to talk to you about something"

"Sure! You can tell me anything William."

I chuckled at that. "Well, it's been a while, since we started traveling, with Leena and Martin, now we got to meet Draco and Faith too, I enjoyed being with them, but I... mostly enjoyed our time together, just you and me."

Glenda looked at me with red cheeks and slightly wide eyes "William..?"

I looked at Glenda. "Glenda, I..." I shut my eyes and dove in. I felt something warm inside me, like a fire that just started was burning inside me, not just a fire, but a soothing one.

I... kissed Glenda.

**Pov. Glenda**

**Time: 12:20 am (After the sudden... you already know)**

**Location: Inside the Pokemon Center in Cerulean city (William's room)**

I sat there, shocked at the event that was unfolding in front of me, William just kissed me. HE Kissed ME! I swear if this is a dream, I do NOT want to weak up. He broke the kiss, much to my dismay, but he gave me 3 words I don't want to forget. "I love you"

I sat there with wide eyes and my breath was taken away. I looked at him, his eyes were closed and his face was red, he's obviously nervous of how I'm gonna react. He slowly opens one eye and looks at me. My eyes started to tear up out of happiness as I started to smile widely. I jumped at him as I wrap my arms around him, knocking him on his back on the bed "Oh Willy!"

I kissed him this time, his eyes were wide open and his face was beet red. He started to relax into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss felt like hours, but it was only a minute until we broke the passionate. I stared into his eyes. "I love you too"

He looked shocked for about ½ a second and then smiled softly "Heh, I'm glad that you do"

I rested on his chest, sighing happily as I snuggled into it. He then started to pet my head, making me sigh again "Goodnight, my blue angel" was the last thing I heard, before sleeping in the arms of my love.

**AAAAAAAND its done, I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day**


End file.
